TWD: Darkness
by Always Telling Stories
Summary: "Kenny is not Carver." Clem defended Kenny's sanity to Jane. After being denied entry into Wellington Clem and Kenny head back to Howe's to restart. They find some familiar faces and some new ones. Kenny/OC-Nadine, Clem. No other characters revealed they're surprises. R&R! I tend to write faster with reviews and like hearing feedback and ideas for the story. Rated M for reasons.
1. The New Howe's

This story works off the ending of Clementine and Kenny finding Wellington and being refused entrance. Clementine then decides to go with Kenny instead of staying in Wellington. The story picks up three months after the end of season 2.

A few walkers meandered around in the parking lot. They were not headed in any particular direction. The remnants of a herd that had long since passed through Howes. "Hey Clem! Need your help a minute!" she heard the voice of Nadine. When Clem, Kenny and AJ arrived at Howes it was in a mess but it still had all the supplies and baby formula inside and was still pretty fortified in most areas. Once they had cleaned it out it was in fairly good shape. About a week after arriving at Howe's Nadine had stumbled upon them. A woman in her late twenties or early thirties. Clem thought she was pretty with her bright green eyes and curly dark blond hair. She kept it short like Clem's and somehow that made Clementine feel special. It wasn't long before others joined them at Howe's.

"Coming!" Clem answered and pulled herself away from the window where she had been watching the walkers that roamed around the parking lot. When Clem reached Nadine she saw the woman in their makeshift kitchen. A large amount of dough was out on the counter and Nadine had flour on her apron and her face which made Clem giggle a bit. "What?" Nadine questioned and Clem answered with a grin "Nothing, just thought you might want to get some of the flour in the food." her hand gestured towards Nadine's face. The woman laughed and wiped her face with the back of her hand "Well I don't see your bread dough." Nadine retorted with a grin on her face. Clem laughed "I don't know how to cook." she added a shrug. "That's what we're working on now." Nadine waved Clem over and she came towards Nadine. "Take the dough and pull it towards yourself and then smash your hands down onto it and push it away from yourself, this is kneading." She guided Clem's hands and a puff of flour came from the dough "That explains the mess." Clem laughed and Nadine nodded.

Nadine smiled "You got it. Now do it on your own a bit. This gets tiring." and she watched Clem continue on the dough. "We were lucky to find that grocery truck." Nadine commented and Clem nodded "Wish more of it had been salvageable." Nadine nodded her own head in agreement "That's why I'm trying to teach you to use what you have. Some things can go a long way and fill up people's stomachs without a lot of ingredients." Clem leaned on the table her arms a bit sore from kneading. Nadine stood up "That's good." she took the soft dough into her hands and dropped it into a bread pan. Outside in what used to be a prison yard was a self made oven. A fire beneath a large box made of bricks. "Now we wait." Nadine smiled to Clem and she smiled back.

Clem grinned and Nadine jumped with a shriek when she felt arms circle around her. She turned her head to see Kenny embracing her. Nadine twisted and hit him in the arm "Damnit, you scared me!" she yelled. This made Clem laugh. She had watched Kenny suffer so horribly when Katjaa and Duck died then again when he lost Sarita. When Nadine arrived it didn't take long for Kenny to become attached. Clem wondered if he was afraid of being alone or just fell in love easily. "Easy now Darlin' you'll always be safe with me." he had said that before and he had always failed but now he felt certain of it. Howe's was just short of a fortress and this was as close to security as any of them had been aside from prisoners there when Carver was in charge.

Kenny kissed Nadine on the cheek who grinned and nudged him with a shoulder "I know, but I can still get spooked when someone sneaks up on me." Clem smiled and was happy to see Kenny in such a good mood again. He deserved to be happy and frankly she was scared of him not long ago. How far he had slipped into darkness not so long ago.

Shots rang out which made all three of them jump. "What was that?!" Clem asked. "What in the hell? I'm not sure but I'm sure as hell gonna find out!" Kenny ran towards the stairs that led to the building roof. He was followed by Clem and Nadine. There on the roof was a man with a rifle who was looking through the site. "What's going on, Vince." the man didn't remove his eye from the scope while he spoke "Two people at the outer wall." There were two walls to Howe's now. One that was build around most of the parking lot and one that was closer in to the base. Kenny moved next to Vince and picked up a pair of binoculars and looked through them. "Can you see them?" Clem asked. Nadine stood behind Clem with a hand on her shoulder. "Son of a bitch..." Kenny muttered and Clem could see the anger build in him. "What...what's going on?" she asked tentatively and Kenny's response came through his teeth "It's fucking Mike and Bonnie." Clem froze and didn't know how to feel. Had it not been for them she wouldn't have gotten shot.

Nadine shook her head "Who are they?" she asked but Kenny didn't answer her he shoved his way passed and down the stairs. His body language said it all which caused Vince to follow him. Nadine looked at Clem "What's going on. Do you guys know those people?" neither Clem nor Kenny spoke much about the past. Now was as good of time as any "They were with us for awhile but...betrayed us and tried to take all of our supplies and this truck Kenny got running." she hesitated "There was a Russian guy with them and when I tried to ask why they were leaving...he..shot me in the shoulder. It wasn't their fault he did it but Kenny blames them." Nadine's mouth gaped open some and she darted past Clem towards the stairs and Clem didn't hesitate to follow her.

By the time they arrived downstairs Kenny, Vince, Hank and a couple others were leading Bonnie and Mike inside by gunpoint. "Why the hell are you two here?! Were's that fucking ruskie?! I'd like to get my hands on the fucker!" Nadine and Clem entered the stock room "Kenny?!" Nadine's voice held a scold to it and she felt it to. Kenny was showing a side she hadn't seen. Kenny turned to her "This ain't none of your concern go on." he waved his hand at her. Nadine put her hands on her hips "Excuse me?" she said in an irritated voice. Kenny sighed and approached her his voice was soft so others didn't hear "I'm sorry. You just don't know the history here. It'll be fine." he assured her and went back to Mike and Bonnie.

Bonnie held up her hands "Look ya'll have every right to be mad at us but believe me we never wanted that to happen. I felt so bad and Kenny you didn't give us much of a chance to apologize." Kenny took several steps forward and glared at them "Apologize for what? Oh that's right getting Clem shot by that fucking ruskie." Mike had his hands up as well "Come on Kenny. Please man we're genuinely sorry but you were so out of it. We were scared." he admitted. "Scared of what, me? You should be." he paced back and forth in front of them contemplating what to do with them. "We don't have anywhere else to go why do you think we came here?" Vince interrupted and dropped a bag of supplies at Kenny's feet. It was in a similar bag to what they had gotten at Wellington. "So, you guys made it to Wellington. After all the arguing ya'll did against me." Vince took the bag into the backroom. "Wait if ya'll are making us leave at least give us our stuff back." Bonnie pleaded.

Kenny rubbed his bearded chin "I didn't say we was making ya leave. You'll stay on probation until you can prove yourselves." Nadine was confused by his actions. She didn't know the history but this wasn't a way to treat people. They had welcomed others with less supplies to offer. Clem felt a small chill as his words reminded her all to much of someone else. She convinced herself that this was different. Bonnie and Mike looked at each other and Bonnie spoke "We'll do anything we can to help out. We just don't wanna go back out there." Kenny nodded "Alright, Vince'll show ya'll where you'll be sleeping." Vince led Mike and Bonnie away towards the sleeping quarters.

Clem approached Kenny "It's Mike and Bonnie!" she still didn't know if she should be excited or mad but she leaned towards just being happy to see someone else she knew. "It's nice to see them. I'm sure they'll be great here." Kenny's face didn't change "We'll see. They really tried to fuck us over Clem. They were going to take all of our supplies and the only running vehicle we had. I'm not to quick to trust them." Clem nodded. Nadine had listened the entire time but said nothing. She was to surprised by the way Kenny had acted. Kenny came to Nadine and smiled before he kissed her cheek. She had a small smile but her heart was heavy.

That evening at dinner everyone sat at various tables around the established dining room. A few tables had laughter and talking others were more quiet but none of them got very loud. One table where Kenny, Clem, Nadine, Bonnie and Mike sat was the quietest. "So how did you guys end up here again?" Nadine asked trying to break the heavy silence. Bonnie took in a soft breath "We um...well after we left Clem and Kenny we ran into some people looking for Wellington. Said they knew where it was exactly so we joined them." she took a bite of her food chewed and swallowed before she continued "We reached Wellington but they said they were to full. So they gave us a supply bag and sent us packing." she hesitated and Mike picked up "We uh...left their group and figured we'd come back here hoping there was supplies left and well found you guys." Kenny was glaring at them but said nothing.

They continued eating in silence for some time. Then there was an unload of gunfire outside. Everyone jumped and Kenny ran from the table along with a few others with their guns. "What the fuck is going on?!" Kenny yelled as he ran up the stairs to which Vince answered "A group of people at the outer gate shooting at it!" Kenny looked towards the gate "It's to dark to see." then there were voices of the people at the gate "Come out! You can't get away that easy!" Kenny narrowed his eyes as the strangers continued "You took our shit now we're going to take all of yours!"

Nadine and Clem looked at each other "What are they talking about?" Clem asked and Nadine shook her head "I don't know Clem." her eyes shifted to Bonnie who was staring at the ground as was Mike. "Do you guys know..." she was cut off by Kenny grabbing Mike and shoving him to the ground. "This is your fucking fault isn't it! You led them here! What the fuck did you do?!" Nadine's eyes opened wide but she couldn't find her voice. Clem spoke in her soft tone "Kenny stop please." he was deaf to her pleas and started kicking the downed Mike in the ribs. Bonnie rushed to get in front of Mike "It's not our fault. Yes, those are the people we met and went to Wellington with but we left them...their..." she hesitated and Kenny barked "Fucking speak!" Bonnie jumped "They're more like a cult. When we were refused at Wellington they said we could run with them. The first group of people we came across they...they gutted and took all their stuff..then.." she paused again as her voice was broken with crying. "They what!" Kenny prodded and she sobbed "They ate them. So we took what we could and left them." Kenny felt a familiar rage rise inside him. Fucking cannibals. He'd dealt with this before and wasn't about to be someones lunch.

Kenny shoved Bonnie to the ground and laid a few more kicks into Mike "You piece of shit. You both. You led them here!" before Nadine pulled him away "Stop it now! We need to deal with those outside. They are the problem not Bonnie or Mike." Kenny's clenched fists relaxed some and he waved at Vince and Hank "Lock them up, we might be able to trade them back to the bandits and get them off our back." Nadine shook her head "You can't be serious." Kenny nodded "Yes, I am. It is their fucking mess let them deal with it."


	2. Couds on the Horizon

Sorry for the long wait. I'm trying to catch up on a lot of my fanfictions. I have a few going right now and a few requests for new ones! Which I often do. I have debated allowing fan desicions in this story like some writers do. Such as option a or b and leading the story. Let me know what you think! Later chapters will have the gore, smut and violence promised!  
_

Clem stared at the ground of the main office while Nadine paced back and forth. She knew what was coming. The questions Nadine would have about Kenny's past. What had happened to them before Howe's. "What...what was that all about?" she wasn't looking at Clem but the girl knew the question was directed at her. Clem found her voice and spoke softly "It's a long story..." Nadine spun towards Clem "Well just sum it up then." she demanded and Clem took in a breath. Where to start, that was the question Clem asked herself. "Okay." Clem answered "Sit down and I'll tell you everything..." Nadine sucked in a breath and sat down on the couch and Clem sat by her. Clem started from the beginning. She summed up meeting Lee but went to more detail on the parts that involved Kenny.

Outside the sun was rising. The bandits had slept at the gate while guards took turns watching them. Kenny rubbed his bearded chin and then his neck. He hadn't slept much or at all if he was honest. Vince shouldered his sniper rifle as he approached Kenny "They haven't moved all night. Still camped out by the outter wall." Kenny huffed and took binoculars from another guard and got a closer look. There were a three tents and a fire. "What are we going to do?" Vince asked looking over Kenny's shoulder. "They're after Bonnie and Mike not us." Kenny answered. Vince nodded but argued "Even if we give them to the bandits who says they don't stick around and cause trouble." Kenny nodded as Vince pulled him from the idea of just handing the two of them over. He knew Nadine wouldn't be fond of the idea either. "Alright." Kenny began. "I want you and Mitch with me to go talk to them." Resolving the issue without a gunfight would be better considering the noise would draw walkers.

Nadine sat in shock when Clem finished the summary of their story so far. When Nadine had met them they left the past in the past but perhaps she should have asked a bit more about it. Kenny had put on such a front to her. He had been kind to her from the start and was so good with Clem and AJ. She had never seen him get to cross with anyone and had allowed more people to join them without to much fuss. Maybe he was trying to create his own Wellington for the children. This was the first time she had seen him this way. Nadine had seen him mad before but not like this he was acting like a completely different person. "I.." Nadine began but her words cut off. Clem stared at the ground. Nadine took hold of Clem's hand "I'm sorry you ever had to go through any of that..." Nadine paused "When I met you both...Kenny was fine...happy even and I wouldn't have ever guessed about your past together." Clem nodded "I...think he was happy...is happy. We came back to Howes and he wanted to make it like Wellington. 'With Wellington turning people away they're going to need somewhere to go. We can make this work Clem. It'll be a new start' he said." Nadine nodded. "Do you love him?" Clem suddenly asked and Nadine's face turned to one of surprise "Why are you asking me this?" Nadine stared at Clem who pressed her lips together "You guys haven't known each other long...a few months...but you seem like you've been together forever..I haven't seen Kenny as happy in awhile...but...he can be different sometimes. Like he was today." Clem knew how different Kenny could be and if Nadine loved him enough she'd stay. Clem knew her own fear but she wouldn't admit it. She had grown attached to Nadine and didn't want Kenny to scare her away so she hoped Nadine loved him enough to forgive him. Nadine swallowed and considered her answer "I...Clem I do love Kenny in a way." it was hard for Nadine explain this to her. Although Clem was young in appearance she had already seen so much. "I hadn't seen any other people in awhile when I came across you two. My family had been gone since nearly the beginning of everything." Clem understood. Nadine was lonely and Kenny gave her affection while Clem and AJ replaced some of those she lost. "I understand."

Kenny led the way while Mitch and Vince walked behind him. They both carried hand guns out and drawn while Kenny had his holstered. "Hey..I know ya'll are still out there. Meet us down by the gate." Kenny said in a booming voice but not loud enough to attract any walker attention. "Yeah." was the reply they got. On down the tall wall of empty truck trailers that had been lined around the perimeter was a gate that had one slit of open area. On either there were guards with their guns drawn. Kenny stepped up to the open area a few feet from the gate "You guys have until sundown to be gone." a group of laughter from the opposite side of the gate "No..we aren't leaving until we get what we want." Kenny let out an aggravated sigh "What do you want?" again there was laughter. Kenny snapped "Ya'll can shut the fuck up and leave or tell us what you want. My patience isn't what it used to be." again the voice from the opposite side of the fence "You have two of ours. They...esca..left our group after a small disagreement. We want them back and everything they took." Kenny took in a breath before he spoke "A disagreement? Their story says you butchered a group, took their things and ate them. That's fucked up so why would I turn them out to you?" The voice from the opposite side spoke again "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Marcus. The two you have stole supplies from us after we took them in and trusted them. I don't know what stories they told you but that's the way it happened. They wanted to go further south but we tried to tell them there wasn't a reason to. Walkers move slow in cold weather. So they stole a lot of our supplies and snuck away." Kenny wasn't quick to believe the story although it sounded familiar with what they had done to him and Clem. "How about we return the supplies and call it even." Kenny suggested and there was some muttering from those on the other side. "The supplies they stole and a little more for our trouble." Kenny tensed his jaw and looked towards Mitch then Vince who nodded and Kenny answered "Alright. You get the supplies and you go. If you cause more trouble for us after that you'll loose more than just supplies. Meet here just after dark." he warned. On the way back to Howe's Vince spoke "Do you think they'll leave once they get what they want." Kenny shook his head "I don't know. If they don't I'll make them wish they had."

When Kenny came back into Howe's Nadine and Clem meet him at the warehouse area. The entire shopping area had been secured and turned into various useful areas. A kitchen, sleeping area even and medical area. In the comic book store they held classes for the few children that were in the group. The warehouse was used as storage and a dining area since it held the most people and created community unity when they all ate together. Kenny went past the rows of cafeteria tables and was met face to face with Nadine "What happened?" she asked a bit nervous to hear the answer. Kenny sighed but this time with a sign of relief just to see Nadine's face "They just want the supplies back and a bit extra. The ones Bonnie and Mike took." Nadine nodded "If they don't leave?" she asked. Kenny looked towards Vince and Mitch "Then we deal with them then..."

Nadine and Clem followed Kenny and the others to where Mike and Bonnie were being watched. Kenny glared at them "We made an arrangement with them. Return the stolen supplies and we give a little extra for their trouble and they leave." Bonnie stood up with a smile "Oh thank you...thank you Kenny..I just.." Kenny cut her off raising his hand in the air "Don't thank me yet. Those extra supplies you two will be working off. Don't make me regret letting you stay." Mike shook his head "You won't Ken. I know what happened in the past but we can't.." Kenny cut him off sharply "Enough." his eyes glanced to Nadine and Clem who looked at each other. Neither of them would tell him that Clem had shared their past. "Now gather up the shit you took and throw in some extra food and water and a little bit of meds."

When the bag was full as Kenny would allow he tossed it towards Vince who easily caught it and slid it over his back. "We'll be back in a few minutes." Kenny assured Nadine. He kissed her lightly before he left with the others towards the gate. Once at the gate Kenny spoke "The supplies and the extra for your trouble." Vince tossed it over the gate. "Looks good, thanks." Marcus said from the other side of the wall. "We'll see you around." Kenny shook his head "No...you won't." With that the guards on either side of the gate in their tower positions rained bullets down on the group. Each with a silencer so not to alert nearby walkers. Likewise thru the small slit in the gate Vince and Mitch both used their silenced hand guns to take out members of the group. "You fucking ass holes!" screamed Marcus before he was shot down and hit the ground with a heavy thud. Vince opened the gate and retrieved the supplies. "It worked, like you said it would." he commented to Kenny who nodded "Yeah. The community doesn't need to know everything." Mitch nodded as well "Chances are they would've came back." The three nodded and Kenny waved at the guard towers.

The night hid Mitch, Vince, Kenny and a couple others as they cleared the bodies away from the gate. Insuring they didn't return as walkers. "We got a live one here." Vince said and Kenny approached him "Are there any more of you?" he asked and the man shook his head "I'm not telling you shit..." he spat at Kenny's feet. There was a gunshot wound at his shoulder and in his leg. Kenny didn't hesitate and punched the guy in his mouth which split his lip immediately and it started to bleed. "I'll ask you again. Are there anymore of you out there?" the man laughed and spit out blood before licking his lips and answering "Yeah..lots...they'll be here looking for us." he started laughing but Kenny wasn't amused. To him these people were no better than the St John's. Kenny looked at Mitch "Bring him. Put him in the basement storage area. We can get more information out of him later." Mitch grinned and nodded before he drug the man away. The gate area was cleaned and the bodies hidden from view. They wouldn't come back. As Kenny approached the warehouse he saw Nadine and Clem playing cards at a table. Nadine had AJ in a sling around her so he was nestled against her chest. It was a sight he really enjoyed. It was worth it. Doing what he had to in order to protect them. "Everything all right?" Nadine stood up and approached Kenny with a bit of concern on her face. "Yeah...everything's fine." Clem smiled "I'm glad. I was worried that.." she hesitated and didn't continue.

Later in the middle of the night Clem couldn't sleep. She began to wonder around when she heard coughing coming from the bathroom. Slowly she approached the door and knocked softly "Hello?..." she was surprised to hear Nadine answer "I'm okay Clem. Go on to bed." Clem spoke softly "Oh..okay..." she was hesitant to leave but did. Nadine sat on the bathroom floor feeling a little warm but didn't have a fever. When she stood up she was dizzy but made her way to the sink "I can't get sick. There is to much to get done before winter really hits." She looked at herself in the mirror. "Just a little nausea from stress...no ones had the flu in awhile." getting even a case of the sniffles could mean death when the world doesn't have the hospitals it used to. On her way back to bed she saw Clem. The girl looked at her puzzled "Are you okay?" she asked and Nadine nodded "Yeah, just a little woozy. I think from the stress of today. I'm better now. I'll see Herald in the morning about it." the local doctor that had come upon the group and thankfully he had. Clem nodded "Okay...good night Nadine." Nadine smiled and hugged Clem "Goodnight Clem." when they parted Nadine opened the door to the makeshift bedroom to find Kenny standing there. Nadine jumped a bit "Oh my god you scared me!" Kenny laughed a bit and brushed his fingers along her cheekbone "I didn't mean to darlin' just woke up and you weren't here." Nadine nodded "I had to pee..didn't know I needed to inform you of that each time." she laughed. "No..you don't have to but I worry." Kenny worried to much. He always wanted to know where Nadine, Clem and AJ were at all times. "I know you do but I'm fine. I took care of myself for a long time before I met you." Kenny grinned thru his ever thicker beard "Well...now you have me so..." his hand wandered down her neckline to her breasts and around to the small of her back to pull her into a kiss.


	3. Gathering Storm

Sorry again this is so late getting out there. I am working on all of my stories, I have a lot, and trying to get new chapters up. If there is one in particular you want me to catch up with next leave it in the review or PM me. Also, I might eventually cross this with State of Decay if only using the special infected and the design of helping other people, scavenging, such as that. So don't be surprised if you see a few Heroes from SoD pop up! Enjoy!

Clem stood beside Nadine's bed. She hadn't been awake in days. From the night Clem had heard her coughing she knew something wasn't right. Nadine was always helpful and moving and within a day she had went from bad to worse until she collapsed. Dr. Herald had found a cut on Nadine's leg that was extremely infected. Of course Nadine would never take more than her fair share of antibiotics, which they were nearly out of anyways, because she wanted them for others. Clem held tightly to Nadine's hand. The woman lay there panting as if she couldn't catch her breath. Her skin was beaded with sweat and her body temperature so high her cheeks her flush.

Kenny paced back and forth while Dr. Herald examined her once more _"I don't have any better news than before."_ he stood up with a sigh and turned to Kenny who spun on his heels _"What is it? What's wrong with her?"_ he asked frantic which seemed out of character considering he had held himself together for some time now. Dr. Herald sighed and shook his head _"Its sepsis. The infection from the cut on her leg is in her blood stream."_ Kenny took a step forward _"We...we have antibiotics...medicine do something with it!"_ The doctor shook his head again _"She needs intravenous antibiotic therapy. Antibiotics given directly into her veins. Possibly corticosteriods to help the inflammation. Vasoactive medications to help her blood pressure and insulin to stabilize her blood sugar. That's my best guess without proper blood tests. The IV antibiotics I know she needs the others would be a bonus."_ he went to the nearby sink and washed his hands and dried them.

Kenny fumed _"So what...what happens if she doesn't get them. All we have are the pills..."_ the doctor hung his head for a second before he lifted it and looked at Kenny _"She'll most likely die of septic shock."_ Kenny hit the wall with his fist which made Clem jump but she did not release Nadine's hand. Kenny shook his hand but ignored the pain _"She's always gotta be so damn stubborn. Just a scratch she says. I don't need more medicine than anyone else. Save it for someone that needs it."_ He thought for a moment _"We need to get her some. Those IV antibiotics. Somewhere has gotta have some."_ before he could finish his thoughts into words a woman appeared in the doorway. She had short curly hair that was cut at her chin. Her eyes such a light green Clem thought they looked like a cat's. She stood around five feet seven inches tall and wore what most did which was whatever she could find. A pair of old jeans, a t-shirt and a dark brown leather jacket. Clem thought she was beautiful and looked up to her when it came to fighting walkers outside the walls.

This woman was one that reminded Clem of Jane. If only in the way she knew how to survived. In every other way the woman was caring and selfless. The first out to scavenge for the community and the last one to come home if they hadn't found anything. _"I'll go._" Kenny turned to her and took in a breath _"I can't ask you to do that, Claire."_ Claire stepped forward _"You don't have to, I'm offering. Nadine would do it for any one of us."_ Clem stared at Claire. It had taken a long time for Claire to open up to them even though she had arrived almost the same time as Nadine. Claire had lost everyone but remained optimistic about the future. _"There is a family clinic in the next town and a larger field medic the army set up, they may have something. The larger hospitals would have something but..."_ the doctor looked to her _"but..?"_ Claire smiled and looked towards him _"Where do you suppose all the people first bitten went when they started to turn? Most larger hospitals are either crawling with walkers or don't have anything left worth taking."_ Kenny nodded _"It could be worth a shot. Let me get my stuff together. Mitch and Vince can go with us."_ Claire shook her head _"No, you need to be here. You're the leader of this place. Besides what if she wakes up."_ Kenny nodded _"Alright, take them two with you and be safe."_ Clem had never seen Kenny so at a loss for what to do. At least not in awhile.

Later Claire was preparing to leave when Clem approached her _"I wanna go."_ she asked and Claire took in a breath _"Alright"_ it surprised Clem _"Really?" _Claire laughed _"Yeah, what did you expect. I throw a fit about how you can't go, you're to little? Clem you've told me your story because I told you mine and I know what you've seen and done. You can handle it."_ she smiled and brushed Clem's check before tossing her backpack onto her back. Mitch and Vince were waiting in the hallway for them. They booth looked at Clem then at Claire who answered their silent question _"Yes, she's coming to."_ they both shrugged and followed Claire towards one of the only working cars. Claire tossed her empty bag in as did Mitch and Vince. Each of them had a weapon. Vince a machete, Mitch had an ax and Claire had a sword of some sort but Clem wasn't sure what it was.

Claire got into the drivers seat and started the engine while the others climbed in. _"Where we going to start?"_ asked Mitch and Claire answered _"The army field hospital_." probably the more dangerous of the two places they had chosen but Claire wanted to find the medicine. While they drove Vince leaned up from the back seat and punched buttons on the radio _"Man I miss radio...music or anything."_ Claire leaned over Mitch and dug a CD from the glove box _"There's this."_ she said and Vince snatched it from her to put it into the player. When it started it sounded like a piano or something old. Vince shrugged _"Better than nothing."_ he leaned back and the car was filled with piano music.

After the better part of an hour driving the car slowed and Clem leaned up to look. There were the military tents, helicopters and fences along with about three dozen walkers. _"Damnit."_ Vince said and glared out the window. _"It's not that bad. If we can get them to funnel some how."_ Claire said and looked around while she shut the car engine off so it wouldn't draw there attention. _"There."_ Mitch pointed at a gate that was a walk through gate so it wouldn't open very wide. _"We can open it and get them to line out of it, pick them off. Or sneak in and try to find the medicine but if we get caught in there it'll be a frenzy."_ both of the men looked at each other and Clem spoke softly _"I vote for the gate."_ she said in a quite voice and both Vince and Mitch nodded. _"Alright, lets do this."_ Claire said before she slowly exited the car closing the door softly and sliding on her empty pack.


End file.
